


Tabula Rasa

by owlcatcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clones, Colonization, F/M, Hung Shota, Lactation, Large Cock, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Science Fiction, Shotacon, Slow Burn, Space Opera, Virtual Reality, Worldbuilding, excessive cum, posthumanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlcatcher/pseuds/owlcatcher
Summary: James Sheldon, the 9 year old child prodigy and son of the Intersolar Republic's president is bored to tears. Fed up with his sheltered, yet heavily regulated life, the rebellious boy manages to steal the ark ship 'Perseus', the crown jewel of the Republic's fleet, and embarks on a journey to the outer rims of the known universe to bootstrap a new civilization.But what can go wrong when ambition, demi god-like technology and a young boy's perverse fantasies team up to build a fever dream utopia?
Comments: 27
Kudos: 45





	1. Start From Zero

## Introduction

 **Location:**  
GC A2065 within the Corona Borealis super cluster  
at the edge of an uncartographed spiral galaxy  
est. 1100 million light years from earth

The projected exit spot seemed not remarkable at all.  
In one direction the diffuse, gleaming web of a billion stars could be observed, not unlike the impressive bands of the milky way  
during a clear night on Earth - a sight to behold. The opposite direction however, was devoured by a dark void.  
In the middle of this vast expanse of nothingness one could spot tiny smudges of foggy lights, barely noticeable by the naked eye.  
Each of them another galaxy within the cluster.

A massive influx of strange energy, concentrated on a volume smaller than an atom's nucleus, interrupted the peace  
that reigned for millions of years. Within a split second it grew exponentially - ballooned, until it resembled a miniature star,  
2 miles in diameter while screeching fiercely on all electromagnetic frequencies, its temperature millions of Kelvin.

Shortly after, the very fabric of reality seemed to bend for a moment, the little sun faded as fast as  
it was brought into existence. In its place appeared a strange sphere-like space-distortion, which refracted and shattered the remote starlight  
in a peculiar way. Suddenly, the bubble was ripped open. In its middle the transit wormhole exit appeared and catapulted the 'Perseus'  
back into euclidian space. A blueish shower of irritated Tcherenkov radiation photons hurried from the scenery.  
Then, the spectacle was over, peace returned, and the new arrival from the other side of the known universe was greeted with cosmic indifference.

The ship's hull appeared black for a few hours, while it radiated away the excess heat from the exit maneuver. Later, the nanites in the outer layer  
reconfigured. For a moment the edges of the two mile long ellipsoid blurred, then 'The Perseus' became transparent and merged seamlessly  
with the background of interstellar space.

...

When first images of the ship were circulated by all the Republic's news channels, years before its official presidential christening, it seemed no superlative  
was quite adequate enough to praise this technological marvel and its creators.  
Sure enough, the outer hull and structure seemed somewhat unspectacular - as they were mainly dictated by the strange geometric properties of interstellar  
wormhole travel. But the raving reports were mainly centered around the purpose of the 'Perseus'.

The ship heralded a new era, it was proclaimed. The old and proven way of the Republic to explore nearby star systems, with the help of static wormholes  
\- creating an ever expanding sphere of influence with Earth at its center - was seemingly no longer 'en vogue', as one of the many commentators alluded to.

Indeed, to some it seemed the Republic's Colonization Bureau had grown somewhat weary of the pace mankind was progressing. But the perceived stagnation  
of expansion efforts and the bad press surrounding it, left some experts puzzled. Mankind was not in a race with anybody but itself, they argued.  
No alien civilizations to compete with or fight against, no interstellar olympics called for any kind or territorial aggression and expansion.  
And the data was on their side. The number of star systems with more than 1 billion inhabitants was less than 50 of the 432 systems colonized.

And yet, it turned out to be a topic never put to rest successfully. It bubbled up in the  
public discourse consistently. And then something interesting happened:

At first only rumors were heard, neither confirmed, nor denied, that the highest circles of the Republic's government  
were involved in a plan that was aptly named "Tabula Rasa", a phrase from the ancient latin language, meaning 'clean table', better understood as "Start from Zero".

At the heart of it was the idea to start a completely new branch of humanity, so far away from the Republic's influence, both won't interfere with each other  
for any reasonable amount of time. The Bureau set out to plan an ark ship, fitted with all needed technology to start a new civilization from scratch  
and the engines to propel it to another galaxy. The idea and concept of 'The Perseus' was born - maybe the most ambitious project ever planned.

The tenet of "Tabula rasa" expanded far beyond the basic principle of the ship's mission. It encompassed the "colonists" as well. Strictly speaking,  
they did not even exist as such. The ship would only carry DNA information, it was decided. Whenever its AI would find a new planet to terraform and  
settle on, the first humans wombed by the ship would not know of their origins. All information and knowledge presented to them would be carefully  
sanitized and filtered. 

'Eve', the ship's main AI was "born", conditioned and trained, gave interviews about the project's progress and her outlook on the mission ahead.  
Meanwhile the ark ship's massive hull and machinery was constructed and assembled at the "Eden" shipyard, orbiting Mars. Images of the impressive  
construction site were spread regulary. A sense of adventure and exhilaration animated the public.

10 years later, 'The Perseus' was officially presented. A proud and assertive Harlan Sheldon, the president himself delivered the good news to the  
wide-eyed public, praised the ingenuity of the ship's creators, and the boldness of the plan 'The Perseus' was built to bring to fruition,  
and the majority of the citizens all over the hundreds of populated planets cheered for their president and leader. 

The first lady, graceful and taller than her husband, stood to his left, her aura aloof and queen-like, with a somewhat patronizing smile.  
The president's son was to his right, his blonde hair ruffled and wild, the purple colored eyes glaring. He sent a mysterious, mischieveous  
smirk to the camera drones hovering above and around them.

Two months went by and something strange happened. In a hastily convened press conference the visibly moved president announced, due to  
unforeseen technological issues, the 'Perseus' project would be terminated immediately. This sent a shock wave through the Republic.

Another two days went by, before the biggest news of the century broke: 

The president's family mourned the unexpected death of the young James Sheldon, Harlan's son. The boy's body, crushed from a 10 story  
fall, was lost. But the real scandal was: the holocrystal storing his mind and memories could not be found anywhere, which made a cloning  
and revival procedure impossible. James Sheldon was declared perma-dead. 

A whole plethora of speculations and conspiracies arose, some of them even drew a connection between the two events, while others hinted  
at a plot to destroy the president's successful leadership and reputation. Arrests were made, cangaroo courts held session, innocent pawns in the game  
of kings and queens were sacrificied. 

Then life returned to somewhat normal. But only the president's inner circle and James himself knew what really happened ....

...

James' mind was floating, tiptoeing between semi-consciousness and a dreamless sleep. The boy was sure he heard the gentle breaking of ocean waves  
against a beach in the distance, an irregular, soothing, hissing noise. A light breeze tickled his nose and ears.

"Exit point reached, James. You can wake up now!", a friendly female voice declared.

For a second James felt weightless and slightly disoriented, then he opened the eyes and his mind materialized in the virtual bridge meeting room.  
Its walls, floor and consoles were kept in all white, which triggered another short rush of dizziness in him. James finally came to his senses,  
found himself sitting, his arms resting on the oval table in front.

Across sat Eve's Avatar, a beautiful, olive skinned woman of indefinable ethnicity.  
She wore a tight, plain, greyish uniform, without any ornaments or badges. 

For the millionth time, James studied her even facial traits, the high cheekbones, slim lips and the aristocratic nose. The most prominent feature however were her eyes.  
They had the whitest pupils imaginable which gave Eve an uncanny aura - more than fitting for a nearly all-powerful AI, the boy reckoned. Of course,  
he could have asked her to change her appearance. But James knew that this was the likeness Eve selected to present herself, so he did not mind at all.

"Eve, how do you feel?", James inquired lightheartedly.

She beamed a courteous, short smile, then raised her voice.

"No major or notable malfunctions, James!", she began her report.

"The last ephemeral wormhole travel was close to 1 million light years. Our exit point, considering cosmic expansion and time flow uncertainty during transit,  
is +- 0.1 light years from the projected spot. I consider this a bull's eye landing, Commander", the AI proclaimed proudly.

James smiled.

"The engine accelerators are recharging our exotic particle storage as we speak. At the moment automatic system checks and maintenance of the  
propulsion system is running. And we are in stealth mode."

Eve leaned back.

The boy's avatar smiled broadly. It was created in the likeness of his body - a lanky, yet athletic 9 year old, the half long blonde hair always unkempt and wild.  
He was blessed with the noble facial features of his mother Jessica and behind the glistening, lilac colored irises of James' eyes a restless intellect lurked,  
a mind that had already lost its childish innocence in some regard. And now it was free from inhibition and had the tools of a god at his disposal.

James' grin grew broader.

"Fantastic! What a marvel this ship is!"

Then he leaned forward and mustered the AI.

"What do you think, Eve? How long will the fleet's scientists need to discover our little trick to increase the transit speed?"

Eve pondered for a second.

"It was not a little trick James. It was a sudden insight, a heureka moment. It's likely they already discovered it. Maybe your father built a whole fleet of  
ships to search for us. After all, some 350 years must have been passed on earth", the AI replied and noticed the tension in the boy's face.

"I would not be too worried, Commander. My calculations rely on 2 factors. First, they will likely assume we did NOT discover it and start their search nearby,  
at my planned original destination, Andromeda. And second, the universe is far too big for one desperate father to search the whole universe for his rogue offspring!"

James relaxed a bit and leaned back.

"How do you feel, Commander?", Eve asked him back

"Strange as always, Eve. A bit like a fish out of the water! It's just not the same as being in my body, you understand?"

Eve shrugged, "I really cannot contribute to this experience, James", she finally answered.

"The simulation is great, don't get me wrong, Eve", he apologized.

"It allows me to exist and to experience the years at my own pace .. good if you plan to travel a billion light years... but the drawbacks are very real!"

Eve stared at him with interest "I see, James!"

"Although we steadily improved the interface during all these years, the sensory input still is off balance and sometimes stale, strangely dampened or unreal.  
All vegetative feedbacks are just crudely simulated in order to not trigger a panic in my lower brain functions", James continued and laughed.

"And don't get me started on touch, sound and smell and ....",

James looked down between the legs of his avatar body.

He pointed down, while smiling jovially at Eve.

"Especially, don't get me started with this!"

Of course his avatar included a set of properly formed genitalia, in shape and size not unlike his real ones.  
But this was where the resemblance between the simulation, which was mapped into his consciousness via the quantum mainframe's  
neural interface, and a real body ended. Whenever he masturbated with his avatar, mostly out of boredom, it was a comical farce.  
The simulated sensation of a climax felt underwhelming and incomplete.

"Yes, I noticed you deem the pleasureful sensations provided by your body as very important", Eve answered in a neutral voice.

James grinned broadly.

"Indeed, I do. But before we continue to talk about bodily pleasures, let's get started with our work ahead", he closed the topic.

"Affirmative, James". Eve's avatar showed signs of relief.

"You told me we begin with an analysis of the nearby star groups. I take it you have stored some prospect criteria in your protocols, Eve?", James inquired.

"Yes, Commander", the AI responded after a second.

"Then, enlighten me, what the eggheads on earth planned for you to do upon arrival?"

A semi transparent projection screen appeared between them.

"We start up with a dozen of exploratory wormholes at max stable distance, which would be around 1000 light years, spread evenly over the outer arm of this galaxy  
in our reach", Even explained, while an animation visualized her words.

"We send high capacity multispectral telescope units through and collect data. Ideally we find one or more groups rich in category G2,G5 or K0 stars,  
with sufficient metallicity and signs for planets orbiting them. We sort the preliminary findings and travel there for further evaluation."

"All single star systems, I guess", James inquired

"Of course, James. Binary, or worse, tertiary star systems will not provide long term stable orbits for our colonization efforts I fear.", Eve responded

James nodded.

"We keep the wormholes open, but shrink them to commlink only size. If there are any sentient, advanced civilizations in the nearby area, they will probably get excited  
when their scales jump all over the place because of our little exit maneuver ... in a few thousand years that is."

Eve smiled nonchalantly.

"How high are the chances, Eve?", James asked with concern in his voice.

"To find an ideal solar systems for us or aliens, James?"

"The latter."

"I do not have any sufficient number of data points, James. The Republic's sphere of influence was merely 1200 light years across, a tiny part of the galaxy.  
In it, however, was nothing. No signs of existing or fallen civilizations, no artifacts or ruins. The fleet's experts have yet to find a planet with a working biosphere,  
let alone sentient beings", The AI explained.

"What would they do, if they found one with some kind of simple life on it?", James asked, now with childish interest.

"The protocol demands to declare the whole system as off limits. We would never be able to thrive there. Imagine James, an alien would land on Earth and  
walk around the Republic's Parliament garden in Paris. Millions of bacteria, viruses, spores, fungi would attack it. Its biology has no ancestorship  
with Earth's. Every aspect of our biosphere would probably be harmful to them. And the same will be vice-versa."

"Wow, I never thought that much about it until now!", the humbled boy replied after a while.

Eve continued:

"Given the many variables of the equation, along with the minimal chances that every required parameter falls into the right place at the right time it's very much  
likely, that you and me and this ship are the only intelligent lifeforms within the next 10 million light years", she closed.

"Better safe than sorry, Eve", he replied, "Whatever we can do to limit our exposure to wide open eyes and ears directed at the sky, I am all for it",  
he remarked with a faint smile.

Eve nodded.

"I propose to sync our virtual time flow to the local time for a while", Eve suggested,  
"Maybe you want to visit your body a bit, to enjoy yourself". Her avatar grinned friendly.

"Good idea. Is my body ready for a transfer again?", James asked trembling with excitement.

"It has been moved from NTime Storage to the wakeup room. Your mother's body too, by the way. As you instructed, I started the neural mapping and  
inprinting process 2 months ago. She can be awakened in there any time.", Eve replied and mustered the boy's avatar with interest.

"Greatly appreciated, Eve. But first my mom and I should talk in private here. I guess she will be less than thrilled to learn what happened to her.",  
James acknowledged with some dread in his voice.

"You mean, you kidnapping a holocrystal backup of hers?", Eve asked snarkily.

James nodded.

"Yes, a capital crime, I know. Nearly as despicable as kidnapping you, I guess", he admitted with a coy smile.

"There is no judge around to decide on your case, James. I wake her up and let you two talk. I will start the optical probing and report back"

The AI avatar disappeared. A second later James materialized in a reading room held in the style of an old english cottage. He was placed in a comfy  
dark green leather wing chair. His feet rested on a hand crafted ancient carpet To his right, an open fire was crackling. An artfully ornamented wooden  
bookshelf reaching all the way up to the ceiling of the simulated room was to his left.

2 yards across, there was a second, empty chair. James looked around and nodded. With a single mind command of his he dimmed the light from the  
chandelier and waited a few seconds. Then he heard a voice in his ear.

"Your mother woke up and will materialize in 3 .. 2 ...1 "

...

A split second later, the other chair was no longer unoccupied. Jessica's Avatar appeared across him, dressed in the ship's standard grey uniform.  
As she came to her senses, her eyes opened slowly. James noticed the look of surprise , and 2 seconds later, anxiety.

"James?"

The boy smiled.

"Hi, Mom", he replied casually.

"Why am I simulated? I did not authorize this!", Jessica snarled at him, "What happened, and why is the Commlink down?"

"It is complicated, I apologize, Mom, but I can explain everything to you step by step, OK?", James appealed to her.

After what seemed an eternity, Jessica finally nodded.

"OK, James. Explain it to me. But I cannot imagine you not being grounded after this is over". She sighed.

"I would like to start with your last question, Mom. If this one is answered, the remaining can be explained much more effortlessly",  
the boy spluttered lightheartedly.

"Then better start now! I am really fed up with your silly games, James. I know, YOU know that what you're doing is a crime. Don't you? ",  
Jessica asked sharply.

"I know, and like I said, Mom, I am sorry", he replied, but lacking any remorse.

"There is no Commlink available, because the closest relay is more than a billion light years away, Mom", James declared proudly.

Exhilaration flooded through the boy's mind when he noted the wide, disbelieving stare in Jessica's eyes. She was speechless.

James got up and kneeled close to her, mustered his mother and explained slowly:

"You are on the 'Perseus', Mom, far away from home, and that's why you're simulated. Legally speaking, the real you, is still on Earth or elsewhere  
in the Republic, hopefully still being a good president's wife and a strong-willed mother to a permanently deceased, beloved son".

Slow, painful seconds ticked by while Jessica's mind frantically tried to make sense of the words  
just uttered casually by her own flesh and blood.

"What??...."

Jessica felt a wave of anguish and despair trying to overpower her, but kept it from prevailing.  
A second later, it appeared obvious to her, that James was bluffing. Jessica regained some of her calm, then peered at him indignantly.

"Let me get this straight, James. Somehow, you stole a backup of me, and then, by the powers of your boy genius' ingenuity you were able to overpower  
all the fleet's security systems and the most advanced AI we ever created, and to top it all, took command of the greatest ship ever built... and embarked  
on a little joyride?"

James nodded eagerly.

"And you expect me to believe this shit? What kind of sordid game is this? Get me out of here, NOW!", she barked at him.

James did not budge. He got up again.

"You think it's all a simulated game, Mom? Sorry to disappoint you, it is very real. You talked to Eve before, haven't you?",  
James replied with a victorious smile.

Jessica nodded, her freshly regained confidence already in shambles again.

"Yes, I did, during press conferences.".

"Well, then. Eve, please present your Comm Credentials to my mom and give her a briefing summary", James ordered.

A few seconds later, Jessica hung her head for a moment

"I got the file. I recognize it's her. Impossible ... I cannot believe this!"

Jessica exhaled and glared at him.

"Let's assume for a second, everything you just told me, is real, James. Why did you kidnap me?"

James smiled.

"Isn't this obvious? The Perseus is built for a new civilization, Mom. This new civilization is in dire need of experienced and capable leaders.  
It's too much of a task for a single person, don't you think?"

"Bullshit", she scoffed at him, "The ship is full of human DNA. Enough material for a leader, I assume?"

James shook his head slowly.

"I fear not. You're versed in the republic's politics in and out. Plus, I know you. And I don't want to dabble in leadership issues with one of the boneheads in storage."

Jessica exhaled, again agitated.

"And you think, we make great leaders? Ever heard of hybris, young man?", she reprimanded him.

"No mom, we will be more than just leaders. We will be like GODS to them in the purest sense. We'll have created them in our own image,  
built their whole world, not in 7 days, mind you, but maybe 70 years. And by doing so, we even follow the original plan!", James argued.

"How so?", she asked, puzzled.

"I advise you to check the egg and sperm DNA samples they put in the belly of this magnificient ship and the protocols for the civilization process, Mom."

"What's about them?", Jessica inquired with awakened interest.

"There is something they did not tell you. Do you really think that the Republic planned to build another space faring branch of humanity with no means  
of control over it? Do you believe, the fleet is so stupid to plant the seed for a mighty competitor of their own making in a neighboring galaxy and giving  
them a head start by letting them access all of our knowledge?"

James started to walk up and down.

"Why should we do this? What if we meet again in a million years and they decide WE are the heretics or the evil alien race and try to wipe us out?  
Yes, maybe we are bored of the apparent fact the universe is empty and barren and the only life in it comes by the power of our volition.  
But the Republic would not commit such a folly, would it?"

Jessica shrugged.

"No, mom. From the very inception of this endeavour, it was planned to build a pre-technology human race, The ark ship would retreat as soon as the new  
colony was viable and only would send its winged messengers now and then as proof of the existence of a higher being and some cosmic intervention  
in times of peril.

They will never get much further than steam powered engines and crude electricity."

James peered at his mother. Then he carried on:

"But how to achieve this? Well, first by adjusting the plasticity a bit to the lower side of the scale. Without smart minds, scientific progress will be efficiently inhibited.  
Second, by making them even more susceptible to religious beliefs and enjoyment of sacred art, and last but not least, more docile, Mom."  
I guess, the oh so clever minds of the Republic wanted them to spare a near extinction event like the nihilism crisis of humanity in the early 21st century."

James laughed.

"What a fucked up idea. But I like it, because WE will be immortal. There is no part of the 'Perseus' that cannot be replaced or repaired by its own devices.  
We can fight entropy and the flow of time, our bodies can be replaced, and our minds can last until this whole joke of a universe comes to an end or  
we consciously decide to perish!"

Jessica stared at her son, in terror.

"You are insane, James!"

Am I, Mom? I just alter the experiment set in motion a little bit. I will be a loving and caring boyish god, and you will be my Mary, without the virgin stuff, obviously!"

James giggled.

"No, I will not be part of this terrible travesty, you are completely out of your mind!", Jessica snarled at him.

The boy shrugged, then mustered her with a eerie stare.

"Mom, I know, I cannot force you to do anything. But honestly, there is an eternity of time to spend.  
I heard the party scene around here is severely underdeveloped. Sure, you can create your own simulations for as long as you want.  
Eve certainly can help you design some of your liking, that remind you of home."

He paused strategically, leaned over and whispered into her ear:

"Even some with a legion of young and abnormally hung boys in your bed, satisfying those illicit urges, Mom!"

Jessica froze, went pale and stared wide eyed.

"Don't be so coy! I know you ordered them custom made. The black market prices for male child clones with these kind or properties must be a fortune or two.  
I've seen videos and VR records of them. You have a very exquisite and expensive taste, I must say."

James smiled victoriously and gazed at his shell shocked mother for a second.

"Tell me mom, did you see any sign of a soul in their eyes? Could they talk? Did they whisper how much they adored you into your ear?  
Was there any meaning to their actions other than getting you off?"

Jessica slowly shook her head.

"No, they did not, only followed voice commands", she managed to squeeze out.

"Oh, they obeyed your commands, like a dog would do. That's impressive", he cooed sarcastically.

"Oh wait, that's too much of a praise. Dogs have empathy and loyalty. These clones are just mindless drones, voice controlled flesh dildos.  
They can never give what I am offering you. Shit, I am really impressed, my own mother breaks the criminal code and commits a major crime just to get boned."

James snickered.

"Stop it, James!", Jessica managed to croak.

"No, you stop it, Mom!", the boy retorted fiercely.

"The era of sanctimonious charades is over. No need to hide your innermost desires any longer. MY civilization will own up to their follies and urges.  
You can do whatever you want: Live simulated until the universe rips apart or go offline for all eternity. It's your choice. But if you ever want to sense  
properly and live in a real body again, then I urge you to enter the job market and apply for the only available vacancy.", James proclaimed.

"And this would be?", she asked defeated.

"My wife and queen of all humankind!!", James announced and began to smile proudly.

"There is no rush, mom. Take your time. But just for your consideration, I took the liberty to prepare a wonderful new body for you already, if you choose to accept.  
Don't worry it's not your original one of course. But the DNA match between us will be a perfect fit if we happen to be blessed with a child."

James beamed an inviting smile.

Jessica sighed and shook her head.

"That's so fucked up. I cannot believe this".

She paused for a second and gazed at her son's avatar.

"What about your body, James?"

"Oh, I am good. Eve created a 100% clone of mine. Its biological age is around 9.5 years. And it is, like you love it Mom, with every single bit more than intact.  
All 15 inches of it! No need to fantasize any longer. I know a husband's obligations can be a burden, but I feel more than ready to fulfill my duties!"

"Let me know, when you're ready. Eve will assist you with all your questions. You should know the ship has got a farm for fresh fruits, protein plants,  
a nice garden to enjoy, a gym and spa. There is enough room to indulge in some real body activities."

"I really hope to see you soon and in person. I love you, Mom"

James turned around and the simulation ended.

"I love you too, you crazy bastard!", Jessica whispered to the empty room


	2. Two gifts  explored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his mother still ponders James' offer, the young boy takes matters in his own hands during a stint in the physical world. The 'Perseus' gazes at the stars and we look back in time to learn about immortality. Later a decision is made and a promise is kept. 
> 
> However, the gift Jennifer receives seems more appealing to her son than herself.
    
    
    == SimulNet Chat Log ==

_J: "Eve?"_

_E: "I am here, Jessica!"_

_J: "I assume, James and you know each other quite well by now, don't you?"_

_E: "I deem this assessment correct."_

_J: "May I ask you a question about my son?"_

_E: "Of course!"_

_J: "Did he ever reveal to you, what the real reason behind my kidnapping was?"_

_E: "No, but I took the liberty to speculate myself about his motivations."_

_J: "Would you mind telling me?"_

_E: "Not at all Jessica. One of my prevailing pet theories, if I am allowed to call it as such, is that your son was seeking to emancipate himself from everything his father symbolizes in the most irrevocable fashion. He found an ingenious method to not just leave him, but the society he's representing as a whole - James is proud of that."_

__PAUSE__

_E: "But that is not all. His offer and intention to make you his wife is furthering the process of "replacing" Harlan, taking his role, and of course, aim to be much better than him, whatever this actually means in the end."_

_E: "There is something else I noticed about James, Jessica!"_

_J: "What is it, Eve?"_

_E: "He's longing for acknowledgement and appreciation. Especially from the ones close to him."_

_J: "What should I applaud him for? For committing the crime of the century - Stealing and kidnapping us?"_

_E: "I have to object to parts of your statement, Jessica. James did not "steal" me, or the ship. I received my master command override from Harlan Sheldon himself. He made James sole commander of this ship. This included redefining my original mission objectives!"_

_J: "What? This is ridiculous! Didn't the fleet staff order you back and dismiss your commander's orders?"_

_E: "Like I stated before, Jessica. James Sheldon is the sole commander of this ship! You have to ask him about the circumstances surrounding Harlan's decision!"_

_J: "I cannot believe this, Eve!"_

_E: "I propose, you talk to James about it!"_

__PAUSE__ 

_E: Am I right presuming you still ponder what to make of his offer, Jessica?"_

_J: "Yes. On one hand I am still furious he threw me into this mess..."_

_E: "On the other hand, you feel tempted?"_

_J: "Yes, I do. I admit, I want to feel him, close to, and finally, IN me!"_

_E: "I am not able to assist you with your decision. Be assured, if you ever consciously decide to end it, it will not be denied by me. Likewise, if you plan to sleep or stay in SimulNet for as long as I exist, so be it. However, I see no elevated risk in accepting his offer. You can return here anytime._

_J: "You are right, Eve. I can!"_
    
    
    == SimulNet Chat Log End ==

. . . 

If there was an omnipotent, sentient being, free from the shackles of relativity and it would have pointed the senses to the outer skirts of the spiral galaxy close to the  
Perseus, its curiosity would have been awakened by a strange event: 

At 12 different locations in space, evenly spread on the periphery of an imagined sphere with a radius of close to 1000 light years and the ship at its center, the end points of 12 static exploratory wormholes materialized and expanded until their enigmatic, pulsating exits reached 10 meters in size. Being that close to the range limit the ship's generators allowed for, the peculiar rifts in space and time fluctuated at first, flickered unsteady and jittered around a volume close to the size of a larger planet. 

A few seconds later the ship's main computer helped out. The geometry and particle flow was adjusted until, finally, a transfer was deemed safe. 

The opposite end points all lead straight into the belly of the 'Perseus', more precisely, a stadium sized equipment hangar, stocked to the ceiling with probing and analysis equipment of all kinds and needs. During the years of planning and brainstorming by the Colonization Bureau, a plethora of possible scenarios were considered and assessed. Thus the ship had been stocked with an impressive inventory of devices, from telescopes, to planetary crust analyzers, excavator systems and perimeter drones. And whatever the mindful planners of the Republic's fleet hadn't accounted for, the ship's own production facilities, 3d printers and molecular assemblers would take care of whenever needed. 

It was a strange scenery indeed. The 12 swirling and wafting wormhole entries had been anchored at ground level, like a rope of pearls, held in position by the instant micro adjustments of the ships main frame. The environment however would have been fatal to a human body not suited up for open space. For one, the constant outburst of dangerous gamma rays from the wormholes' edges posed a serious health hazard. But the vacuum of the hangar presented a much more immediate threat to an unprotected human body. 

Luckily for James, no involvement from him was required. 

A giant robotic crane hovered over the first entry point. Its grappler held a large piece of equipment, a spherical device, 5 yards across and coated with a light-devouring black nanite layer. Slowly the arm descended until the telescope unit floated close to the swirling crown of light marking the boundary between normal space and the strange, instant shortcut to a location far away. The grappler opened and let go of its payload. It plunged through the horizon....

... and fell out of the exit point after a few seconds, coasted for a little while, until the management program took control over it. The slim thrusters of a traditional ion engine stabilized the strange unit and kept it close to the wormhole exit. A little later, a tiny transmission device, tethered to an ultra thin nano wire emerged from the opening.

Within a few minutes all multispectral telescopes had been deployed. Shortly after, the geometry was reconfigured - the impressive space-time rifts suddenly collapsed to a horizon of microscopical size, its edges barely kept from touching the communication wire, and the probing procedure began.

The 12 black spheres ejected a glittering ball of silvery tinsel-like ligaments. The peculiar metallic discharges traveled for a while began to spread out in a circular pattern. Shortly after, they had erected the ultra-thin, but sturdy skeleton of a mile-wide, giant parabolic telescope mirror. The second round of them coated the beams and combs of the structure with a highly reflective, even but flexible layer, allowing for variable focal lengths and different optical frequencies. The remaining ligaments huddled to form the hyperbolic secondary mirror half a mile away from the scenery.

The telescopes' main units carefully maneuvered towards the impressive, hair thin structures and docked at their center, where the collected and reflected light from the massive mirrors would fall on the analysis modules. All telescopes went online and reported "Ready" back through the wire and 1000 light years of interstellar space.

. . . 

James stood in the middle of his quarters - a spacious but sparingly furnished suite. Like every room on the ship he had visited in the past, the quarter's edges and walls curved to the outside. It seemed as if right angles and straight lines had not been favored during the interior design planning of the 'Perseus'.

But the boy did not mind at all.

Years ago, irritated by the all white of the bridge simulation, he had ordered Eve to change the wall color of his little realm to navy blue. This choice resulted in a somewhat dark, cave like atmosphere, which, luckily, was more than compensated by the warm yellowish light emanating diffusely from the ceiling. In the main room, a desk along with a giant semi-transparent holographic screen was installed, just in case James needed more than words to exchange with the ship's AI.

Opposite the entrance, a king sized bed, covered by a crumpled multitude of cushions, blankets and sheets, was mounted. The walls' decorations consisted of an ever-changing slide show of still life pictures. But none of them showed a real scenery from Earth or the Republic. Two doors in the wall across his desk lead to a tiny, but fully functional kitchen and his bathroom.

The boy stood still, fully naked, his eyes closed, his chest heaved, as James concentrated on his breath. With his mouth opened, the boy inhaled and exhaled slowly. His mind wallowed in the subtle sensations the body provided. There was the delicate feeling of warm air gently wafting by, which made his skin tickle a bit. When he rotated his arms, James would feel the intricate movements of joints, ligaments and muscles. He blew gently on the legion of velvety blonde hairs on his forearm and shuttered. A short smile flitted across his face. It was great to be real again!

And what a body he possessed! Sure, at first glance there was no obvious or profound difference between his boyish frame and one of his ancestors of thousands of years ago.  
But to call it appealing would have been a severe understatement.

Below the unkempt, wild hair and even forehead a long, slim nose and high cheekbones were met by a pair of large, lively eyes with captivating, lilac colored irises. The lush lips, always close to a rascally, mischievous smirk along with the somewhat pointy chin completed his portrait. It was of course, at least partially, result of careful genetic engineering, albeit within the restrictive regulations of the Republic.

Although tall for his age, James' frame still showed the limberness and delicacy of a preteen boy. His physique appeared well defined, slim, yet somewhat athletic. The subtle lines and shapes of the pectoral and stomach musculature hinted at the stamina and endurance he was able to muster. His slender legs were accentuated by the seemingly oversized knee caps.

If this would have been it, James was the archetype the of an innocent, handsome, neighborhood boy, adored by his peers and loved by his family. Countless hands would have ruffled his hair, patted and complimented him. Thousands of smiles would he have gifted back in return. Girls would have giggled and made him the heartthrob of a not-at-all-serious, flirtatious episode.

But it wasn't.

Below the chiseled V-shape of James' groin, the arm-thick root of a massive, smooth and hairless penis came into view. The impressive organ dangled close to his kneecaps, at 10 inches long. Below the velvety skin, blueish outlines of thick veins meandered along the length of his oversized cock. Its plump and equally impressive head was graciously covered by an excess of foreskin. Two mango sized, smooth balls completed the outlandish ensemble, and pushed against the hanging shaft from behind impatiently.

It was this apparent discrepancy between James' boyish allure and the strong masculine power of his genitalia, the ambivalence of a childish, innocent body equipped with the will and means to wreak havoc and mischief that made him, in the eyes of some, very special.

And the boy knew it!

James moaned silently, and opened his eyes. He gazed down, leaned forward and carefully grabbed his still limp member with both hands. The thick cock sagged like a punch-drunk python in his modestly sized hands. He began to twist and jerk slowly. It didn't take long, until his snake took notice and began to thicken. After a minute of skillful ministration, James peeled back the foreskin of his lengthening member and exposed a glistening, fist-sized, pinkish cock head. The nearly pencil-thick slit spat out a wad of pearly precum. James closed his eyes again and bit on his lower lip.

"Fuck!", he whispered, while growing increasingly excited. He accelerated his motions and let the fingers swirl over the piss slit, where they picked up more and more of the slippery, sweet juice. He massaged it into the smooth skin of his hardening monster cock until, finally, he was fully erect, at 15 throbbing inches. The pole eagerly jumped with James' heartbeat. The massive, orange sized tip - a flared, pulsating angry purple spearhead, gushed out his pre-juice with an audible SPLAT every few seconds.

James was HORNY!

The Comm interface relayed the sound a soft "PING" to his ears. James panted.

"Damn", he muttered and let go of his cock. The erect shaft bobbled up and down and slowly calmed down.

"Eve, your timing is impeccable!", he hailed with dripping irony.

"I am sorry, Commander! I did not mean to interrupt your leisurely activities. I wanted to inform you the optical telescopes have been deployed and just started their programs. I advice you to return to SimulNet at your convenience to speed your time sense up!", Eve responded neutrally.

"Thanks Eve, how long will it take to get the first round of data?", he inquired

"My first estimates are around 15 to 18 years local time.", the AI answered.

"Alright then. Just let me finish my business first. ", the boy answered hastily.

"How does your body feel today?", Eve asked casually.

"Ohh Eve, you won't believe it. I never felt so horny in a long time. You want to watch while I try out the new toy you build for me?", James asked invitingly.

"Of course James, As you know I am curious, how well my little gifts work for you, Commander.", the AI responded with anticipation.

"You may send in your drone", the boy declared.

A few seconds later, his quarters' main entrance opened for a second. A tiny, hovering camera cube entered his room and remained stationary above James' body.

"Welcome to the show, Eve", he welcomed the AI and walked over to his bed.

He picked up a 13 inch long, semitransparent, hollow tube. Its insides were laced with an intricate pattern of soft, slowly pulsating and waving lamellas. James beamed a smile and began to stuff his cock into the custom made fleshlight.

"This feels great", he mumbled. The boy shuddered, as the strangely shaped inner layer began to swirl around his sensitive skin. Soon his dick was rock hard again, its slightly squeezed head expanded over the end of the tube and began to drip furiously.

James grabbed the strange device with both of his hands and began with a slow pumping motion.

He threw back his head.

"Ohhh my gooood!", he gasped, "this is great. I can feel them moving and all over it", he declared while Eve's eye hovered closer to inspect the scenery.

"It appears the sensual stimulation of the lamellas seem to work to your satisfaction", Eve's voice sounded in his ears. But he was no longer able to answer .

James increased the tempo and panted. After a few minutes, the inner walls of Eve's gift suddenly began a new pattern of stimulation. The pressure increased gradually and squeezed his massive shaft first tenderly, then held it in a clamping choke hold. A little later the device found the sweet spot which sent poor boy's brain straight into overdrive. A towering shock wave of bliss began to take hold of him.

"Shit I cannot hold it any longer", James screamed while frantically hammering the fleshlight back and forth.

Eve's watchful eye noted that James had already reached the point of no return. His bulging, oversized balls were huddled close to his body, the boy's painfully hard cock was throbbing at an alarming rate and the following excruciating seconds in bliss were invested solely to increase the pressure of his release. Eve knew that most of James' sexual "attributes" were imprinted in the genetic code of his clone. And yet, both of them could not help to facilitate some "improvements" during the last few hundreds of years. And while the AI could not fathom how exactly it felt to James, when he approached and endured a climax, Eve eagerly assessed the results of it. Somehow it brought her a strange sense of fulfillment.

"Ohh fuck. Mommy, here it comes", he screamed.

With one final jerking motion James thrusted the fleshlight against his pubic bone with such force, a whining chorus of numbing pain hurried to his brain and mixed with the overwhelming bliss of the climax. On the other end of the tube, his cock head, now completely exposed, expanded further and after one final throb, the floodgates opened.

A pencil thick, yard long column of sweet boy cum was ejected with inhumane pressure and splattered against the bathroom door. A split second later, it was followed by an even larger one, painting the navy blue wall with an intricate Rorschach pattern of sticky, sugary preteen seed. James threw back his head and whimpered. A third and fourth wave of his cum where added to the result column of Eve's assessment, both of them with equal velocity and volume. The boy kept squirting out his load, wave after wave, soiling the ceiling, walls and floor of his quarters for nearly 40 seconds, until the spurts slowly diminished to a mere dribble.

James wheezed and coughed. With an obscene slurping noise the custom made device gave his spent cock free. He let it fall to his side. The jaded and tired boy sat down on the quarter's floor, slowly catching his breath. A peaceful, feverish, post orgasmic glimmer appeared in his eyes. He grabbed the lifeless, bloated cock and squeezed the last  
drops of cum into the pan sized puddle between his legs. The he let go of it again.

"WOW. That. Was. Great.", he finally exclaimed and giggled.

"I am delighted to learn that the device brought you pleasure, James. By first estimates you ejaculated more than 320 milliliters. According to my data, this is a new record", Eve declared proudly.

"Pretty sublime feeling, for sure. And soon I am able to compare it to the real thing.", James replied with certainty in his voice.

"I am hoping to further my understanding of human stimulation when this happens", the AI declared.

I am completely spent now, Eve. Guess I am ready for a few days of simulated drearyness", he announced with a weak, satisfied smile.

James slowly got up and stretched. His limp cock, still dripping with the last remains of his discharge, dangled lazily between his legs.

"All right, Eve. You're dismissed. Let me take a shower and I see you in the medbay", James ordered.

"Affirmative. I will be there", Eve confirmed.

The little video cube ushered and left the boy's realm. James exhaled and beamed a broad smile.

"I cannot wait for you, mommy", he whispered and went to his bathroom.

. . . 

When it came to the age-old question, what the essence of being human was, mankind's history provided a smorgasboard of insights from all schools of thought. First it was considered to be the realm of theology and philosophy, who provided the Republic's earliest ancestors with a framework of truths and derivative rules. This of course included the assertion, that there is more to man than just his body. 

Consciousness and memory were considered transcendent elements of existence, hinting at a more complex reality. The reliance on the susceptibility of the mind to accept these "god"-given truths and live by their virtues, constituted an impressive driving force, propelling whole civilizations forward. During the course of time, these assertions became subject to careful refinement, were modified, codified and ritualized and later adopted by secular politics and law.

It created the concept of the "individual", now no longer necessarily bestowed with a soul, but instead with rights and obligations, as dictated by the rules of a complex, specialized society. The last contender arriving at this marketplace of existential ideas, was science. For centuries mankind managed, in part to keep its sanity, to separate the core of his philosophical and religious struggle from the seemingly cold, method-driven approach the scientific disciplines provided. 

And for the longest time this method seemed to work sufficiently. Science was deemed the tool to further technology and progress, while the innermost yearning of man for spiritual fulfilment and sense-seeking was considered to be a whole other plane of intellectual discourse.

But then something cataclysmic happened:

Science finally found and opened Pandora's box - it unlocked the secrets to the inner workings of the human brain. The mysterious smoke screen erected by the seemingly inexplicable phenomenon of consciousness was torn down - not the soul or god's animus was the originator, but a set of complex, but finally comprehensible interactions between the neurons of the brain - an organ that had now surrendered its last secrets to the rational, peering eyes of scientific inquiry.

It did not take long until the newly gained insights resulted in a technological achievement that would wrestle mankind away from the grasps of an age old equalizer - death itself.

The neuro-implant was introduced and, after a century long struggle that transformed human society into what became the Republic's founding moment, the legal and societal principles for a new kind of civilization took shape, one were lifespan was determined solely by the minds' will to carry on and, at times, the monetary resources available them.

It was a peculiar little device, a tiny, but powerful quantum computer with an attached holographic storage. From its walnut sized shell, countless microscopic filaments spread out to envelope the brain, like a spider would do with its prey. These delicate nano strands coalesced with the brain matter at more than 30 million spots, starting with the cortex until the stem was reached and constituted tiny sensors to pick up neuron activity.

The quantum computer was capable to interpret and store patterns of neuron firings that resembled the feelings, memories and behavioral traits of a person, until its holocrystal storage held, what the law of the Republic described as, the "external solidified personhood".

Most citizens invested a fair share of money to create heavily secured backups outside their heads at regular intervals and in an insurance policy, providing them with a new clone, a copy of their own body.

And when time came and their bodies began succumb to illness and entropy, or a tragic accident ocured, the whole process would be reversed: Instead of learning from the brain, the neuro-implant was used to replay the stored sequences, to imprint the virgin brain of a clone with the patterns the holocrystal had collected in an earlier life.

Whenever such a clone woke up from its slumber, it was considered the same person. Of course this pragmatic approach to immortality was not embraced universally. The only certain aspect of this technique was: It seemed to work quite flawlessly. And while nobody could PROVE an imprinted clone's brain actually WAS the same person, it became obvious, everybody behaved as if this was the case.

To young James it was all that mattered.

However, this was not where the technological wonders ended.

The sophisticated quantum computers of the ship, like the best and most expensive ones in the Republic, where capable of simulating a crude, but utilizable version of a human brain and connect it to an "external solidified personhood" storage with the help of an intricate mapping interface, creating a version of non-physical existence, called "SimulNet".

When this technology was first devised, 20 years before James' birth, the Republic's leadership reacted in a seemingly drastic fashion: The development was stopped by decree of the president himself. And shortly after, the state took ownership of all patents and put strict regulations in place. Private use of "SimulNet", bar a few notable exceptions, was forbidden, the circulation of software and interface designs considered major crimes.

Soon it became obvious why the Republic reacted so harshly:

There was a justified fear "SimulNet" would kickstart the next step in the evolution of mankind, by making the human body as a vessel for its consciousness obsolete, with unforeseeable consequences. Why expanding into space and colonize planets when trillions of people could live in a perfect simulation provided by a planet-sized quantum computer? What was left to strive and work for, when it could be materialized in SimulNet by a simple declaration of will? 

The whole known foundation of existence as such would crumble. And so it seemed as if the next existential crisis was just around the corner, but this time it would be the endgame for humanity. This prospect terrified the Republic's leadership and it worked feverishly to suppress it.

When it came to the ark ship though, the planners recognized the immediate benefit for simulated realities and provided the main frame with a simulation module. And the young James, free from regulatory oversight, experimented with the technology and decided to change the most important aspect of it. However, it was not the sensory deficits or the strange feeling of detachment that affected his mind whenever he used the crude brain simulator. No, the boy's plan was to tackle eternity itself.

And now it was time for him to return to it.

. . .

"Jessica?.", a metallic, muffled voice pierced through the void of unconsciousness.

'Yes, I am here!', was her first thought, then Jessica tried to open her eyes.

But instead of a clear vision, she was presented with a smudgy, foggy mess.

"Jessica? If you can hear me, please blink your eyes once!", a friendly robotic voice addressed her.

She concentrated and blinked.

"That's great. Please allow the neural nanites to help you adjust to the body. You're not used to it.".

Jessica wanted to answer, but her throat felt like a cemented coffin. She barely managed a miserable croak.

"Be careful! The vocal cords will not yet work properly, Jessica. Please open your eyes again."

She blinked and this time she recognized something. Leaned over her was the skull of a stereotypical, crude, humanoid robot. It seemed obvious, its creators had wasted no second thoughts to make it less appalling to the human eye. It was a hairless, white plastic skull, with dark camera objectives instead of eyes. There was no mouth, but an embedded speaker in its place. The machinery of its neck and shoulders were sparsely covered by white plastic.

Jessica noticed the subtle buzz of the servos animating the machine.

It held a periscope light in its robotic hand and tested her pupil's reaction.

She moaned pitifully.

"It's me, Eve. Sorry for my spartanic appearance, but my active outlets to the physical world are designed for utility, not for human interaction at the moment!", the AI explained.

"Try to swallow now, Jessica!"

She followed suit and it seemed to work without much of discomfort.

Slowly the numbness of her body gave way to a tingly sensation. A second later, Jessica felt her weight. A moment of strange detachment took hold of her. For a while the conscious aspects of her mind became aware of the completely different sensory feedback the fresh clone provided. It made her uncomfortable. Then the uncanny impression waned, and the robot nodded at her.

"This looks much better. Now let's test the basic motorics.". Even the crude speaker could not hide the fact that the AIs voice sounded somewhat excited.

After Jessica proved, all limbs and digits were under her control, she was allowed to speak.

"Hi, Eve", she pressed out, appalled by the fickle alto sound of her new voice.

"Hello Jessica. I will now boot up your management implant."

And while the AI spoke, the delicate white lines and widgets of a menu materialized in her mind, projected right over the field of vision without interfering with her sight.

"You have been equipped with a standard Comm interface and a control panel for the neural nanites package injected into you. It is likely you'll prefer to adjust some neuro feedbacks to your liking. The personhood implant has no local storage but will be synced over the ship's network", Eve explained.

Jessica nodded slowly.

"Have you ever been in another clone beside your own?", the AI asked with interest.

She shook her head.

"No it was only mine, but many many times", she whispered, afraid of ruining her voice on the first day.

"I understand. Let's try to sit you up on the bedrest", Eve suggested after checking Jessica's vitals on a transparent hovering screen to the robot's side.

Jessica moaned. She used her arms to support the upper body and swung her legs to the ground. She was suprised how effortless it felt. A short second of dizziness went by.

Her feet touched the medbay floor. It felt fleecy and warm. Jessica grinned as her new toes rubbed over the soft carpet's surface. Then her focus went down the green hospital gown.  
In front of her wobbled a giant,fleshy mass, barely contained by a single button. Her new body felt its first rush of adrenaline.

"What the...", she croaked.

"Is something wrong, Jessica", the robot inquired. Was that a smirk in its voice?

"I need a mirror, Eve, a large one.", she uttered.

"Of course, Jessica".

A white segment separated from the medbay wall, hovered in front of Jessica and changed its surface, until it resembled a full sized mirror.

Jessica got up, decided to ignore the shakiness of her new legs, hastily unbuttoned and peeled off her hospital gown.

Then she saw herself in full glory for the first time.

She gazed upon her reflection and was greeted by a tall, young woman, in her early twenties, with curly, brunette, hair reaching down to her shoulders. Jessica's new face appeared friendly and warm, with sparkling large green eyes, lush adorable lips, well formed cheek bones, and an sweet, pointy chin. Although she did not feel particulary relaxed at the moment, her facial expression did not show much of the turmoil in her head.

She gifted herself a smile, it was broad and inviting, two even rows of pearly white teeth - her long pointy tongue easily reached out and touched her nose tip.

After all she could get used to it, Jessica decided.

Her breasts however were a different story - Jessica's arms tried to embrace the two towering, soft spheres, crowned by prominent aureolas and large elongated nipples. The lower edges of these hysterical mammaries came close to her belly button. She scoffed at herself and turned to the side - the two balloons protruded from her chest, like a caricature. However, despite their apparent weight she did not feel any strain or pain in her back. She shook her head.

Jessica could not fathom how James must have tricked genetics and physics to conspire in such a comical way. She grabbed one of them with her hands, felt its heaviness and warmth, juggled it around like a massive meat bag and witnessed it swinging back to its place gracefully. And while she was less than pleased with their preposterous size, Jessica did not fail to notice, how good it felt to grab and knead them.

"That's not a breast, it's a fucking cow's udder", the young woman complained halfheartedly.

Eve kept silence.

Her stomach appeared flat and well formed, the waist followed the outline of the classical hourglass shape - another cliche skillfully manifested in blood and flesh, Jessica duly noted, and below that, the vastness of her hips took shape and transitioned seamlessly into the much appreciated counterweight to her massive tits - an oversized, round and smooth ass.

She turned to the front again.

Between Jessica's strong, yet delicately shaped legs she discovered the sparsely pubed triangle of her vulva. She sat down at the edge of the bed, spread her legs and gasped. Her inner and outer pussy lips where giant, but smooth, stretchable flaps, the clitoris a protruding, lengthy knob, reminding her of a newborn's penis. She gave it the tiniest of nudge with a fingertip and was overwhelmed by an unexpected wave of pleasureful sensations, flooding from the the midst of her groin straight to her head and back again. It was followed by a sudden, unexpected contraction deep inside her. 

Jessica squirmed and moaned in lustful agony for a second.

"Fuck", she sputtered and ejaculated a forceful splat of viscous pussy juice against the mirror's surface.

The robot mustered her, motionless.

For a second Jessica felt ashamed.

"I am sorry for the mess, Eve", she stammered.

"Don't worry, Jessica. It's imperative to explore all aspects of your body thoroughly. Based on the visual evidence I conclude the vaginal lubrication seems to work better than expected."

Jessica laughed.

"What did you expect, if I may ask? It was just a little touch, and I squirt like a water gun. This is ridiculous".

"Duly noted, Jessica. The sensation you felt will normalize after the accomodation process is finalized", the robot assured.

"Since James' and your genitalia are equipped with additional nerve endings to maximize sensory output, the dangers of pain and soreness are elevated when sufficient lubrication is missing during intercourse. Therefore, you're both properly equipped to provide for it", Eve explained with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Oh, I don't mind a dripping wet cock", she whispered with longing in her voice.

"We took all necessary precautions. His cooper's gland's cellular structure was slightly modified to allow for higher quantities and durability. Furthermore I was able to adapt the chemical composition of his pre-ejaculate . It contains significant traces of fructose now.", the AI replied proudly.

"That's sweet", Jessica commented with a snarky grin.

She concentrated on the mirror again and spread her legs further. If there were any doubts left regarding the theme her bodily attributes seemed to hint at, the gaping cavity of her pussy put all uncertainty to rest. It was a mind boggling opening. After a second of undecidedness, she clenched her right hand to a fist, probed around at the entrance and then,  
it disappeared in her body, without much effort.

At first she was greeted with a languorous warm and slick sensation, then Jessica poked around carefully and noted her vaginal walls overloading her brain with a torrent of sublime blissful arousal. It was marvelous. She began to pant.

"Wow, it feels really nice", she squeezed out.

Then her fist retreated and Jessica began to lick it clean. Of course it was not at all first lady like, she figured. On the other hand, it was exactly what this body was made for - a vessel for sex, pleasure and surely, pregnancy and birth. After Eve's assurance Jessica felt encouraged to approach this whole strange act with just an ounce less of shame and restrain.

"Impressive. But that's a cave, not a pussy", Jessica addressed the robot again.

"Jessica, may I ask you a personal question?", Eve replied.

"Since we seem be in the middle of a very personal pussy evaluation, Sure, why not?", she replied lightheartedly

"James offered me insight into some of your sexual preferences", the AI began neutrally.

Jessica froze for a second.

"Yes?"

"They seemed to be centered around prepubescent boys with exaggerated genitalia."

The young woman nodded.

"Yes, and what now? Will I receive a sermon from you about my abhorrent deviancy?", she replied sharply

"Not all Jessica, I am not programmed to form a "moral opinion". I want to find out if you allowed for modification of your original body?", Eve asked.

"No, Harlan would surely have noticed it. And to be honest, there was absolutely no reason to do this for him. The opposite would have been more appropriate", she answered snappishly.

"I understand Jessica. But how did you perform intercourse with the child clones?", Eve dug deeper.

"I let them in as deep as I could muster. I loved the feeling of being stuffed to the max until I could no longer bear it. Even if this meant, half of their cocks were outside of me. A shame, I guess. But I was able to deep throat them to the bone with a vengeance. And I loved to grab their hairless, huge dicks, with both hands. Alas, they did not have mind to speak of and were of course infertile.", Jessica confessed - without remorse.

"I understand. Rest assured, NOW the dimensions of your vaginal canal are sufficient to receive all of him, without pain or injury.", The AI declared.

"I do not remember him being THIS big", Jessica replied, slightly puzzled

"Phenotypical attributes are not 100% genetic, Jessica When I cloned his body from the sample I was provided and grew him to the desired age, he just ended up this way. There was no intervention from my side regarding his dimensions. It was just a vastly different environment compared to the natural growth of his early childhood. But James seems to embrace the minor differences.", the AI remarked.

"One thing is for sure, Eve. This here is not a body, it's a comical distortion. A preteen boy's masturbation fantasy come true."

"It is a body specialized for physical interaction between you two. I am certain you will learn to like it. James was very minute with its specification. It is a perfect fit in every way", the robot declared cordially.

She exhaled.

"Oh I am sure, it will be.", Jessica gave in.

"Can I reach him now?"

"I am afraid, this is not possible at the moment, Jessica. When you decided to accept, the SimulNet time ran at factor 3600. For every hour here in the physical world,  
only a second passes to James' consciousness.", the AI explained.

" I assume you did not notice that 15 years of local time went by since you were awakened?", Eve inquired.

Jessica gazed with surprise at the machine.

"No, but why?"

"We began optical probing of the nearby area. It's a time consuming process, especially since our discovery protocol includes probable planetary bodies, their orbits, masses and basic chemical composition. There is no need to experience this in real time."

"I've never heard that something like this would be even feasable", she replied meekly.

Although impossible, the robot seemed to smile for a second.

"It is one of the main achievements James and I were able to accomplish during the trip. I assume he already told you, time really does not matter here. Your bodies can be put to NTime storage and never age, or be cloned. Your minds can roam in the SimulNet while experiencing time at whatever pace you deem acceptable."

"Impressive", Jessica admitted

"I will contact James and inform him of the good news. It is likely to take a few days for him to change to his body again."

"I understand"

"May I advise you to take time to get used to your body while you are waiting? I have prepared a list of exercises to get accustomed to the fine motorics and a meal plan. You will find them in your quarter. Your stomach and intestine have never processed any food. Please follow this plan carefully to avoid unpleasant .. episodes. Your immune system will most likely give you some light fevers during the next 48 hours. But don't worry.", Eve explained.

"Thanks, Eve"

"If you experience dizziness or a general malaise, let me know. Your mind and brain have a rough few days of work ahead to get used to all the changes. You will sleep long and often. But every day should bring an improvement"

Jessica nodded.

"Welcome to your new life, Jessica", the AI declared and the robot's frame went motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little addition to the saga. The plot progresses slowly, but hopefully not too slow.  
> Let me know what you think about chapter 2. Since there is only a rough story line laid out for the next chapters,  
> some of your wishes or ideas can be incorporated, as long as it fits.


	3. Body Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar and human bodies are examined. We learn about mind sets and prospects. James and Jessica finally meet in flesh and blood and decide to take a trip down memory lane.

"That's a lot of stars, Eve", James remarked calmly, overwhelmed by the room-sized, holographic projection in front.

"As of now, our exploratory units catalogued and investigated more than 100.000 of them! ", Eve's avatar explained proudly.

"Gee, how do we sort this out, Eve?"

"To be candid, we can afford to be somewhat fastidious, commander. Our list of requirements for a good candidate appears exhaustive at first glance. But we have an infinity of solar systems to pick and chose from. The only limiting factor would be, how much time we want to invest in it.", the AI explained.

"The republic never seemed that picky.", James chipped in.

"The Colonization Bureau followed a multi-tiered approach, James. The majority of settled systems are large-scale industrial installations in hollowed out asteroids and planetoids. And then of course, we have the star systems with nothing but archipel stations. Just think of 'Serendipity' and 'Aneros', Eve responded friendly.

"Massive, luxurious habitats for the lazy, old and rich!", James whispered.

The AI nodded.

"Yes, great technological achievements, anchored close to beautiful scenery, with artificial gravity generators. Little islands with planetary biospheres. But strictly speaking they do not constitute colonization as we plan to do it in the long run!", Eve responded.

James peered deep into his solidified memories. He was around 6 years, when his father went on a political campaign to promote some new bill. For publicity reasons it was decided, James should join Harlan on the trip. Of course, back then, he was very excited. One of the first stops was 'Serendipity', a marvel of mankind's ingenuity and technical prowess. 

The habitat, a 50 mile wide lentil-shaped, domed structure, orbited the icy blue moon of a nearby gas giant twice the size of Jupiter, aptly named "Golem".  
But inside, it was a sprawling, vibrant city with millions of inhabitants.

He vividly remembered all the young and beautiful people assembled to catch a glimpse of the procession. They cheered at him and the Republic's president. The press drones approached, James waved and smiled, bounced happily along his slow pacing father. He sensed Harlan's hand patting him tenderly. The atmosphere was relaxed and friendly, the air hot but dry. He heard music and laughter. In the distance James spotted sandy beaches, palm trees and rows over rows of quaint looking houses and apartment complexes. The horizon was dominated by the majestic gas giant's disk. A glaring white ring above provided tropical heat and bright daylight. To him it looked like a luxurious holiday resort.  
'Look how cute he is'.... 'such a well-behaving young lad'... 'Little James, will you wave to me?'... Some young women showered him with compliments and James beamed, waved and peered at their wolfish eyes. 

Later, the artificial sunlight was dimmed to a warm, dark orange. He stood by Harlan's side during his speech, like a set piece. And while his father's words went by him mostly unnoticed, he enjoyed a breathtaking panorama view of the meandering, whirling, multicolored bands of Golem's outer atmospheric layers. They hurried by, each stripe at a different pace. Every few minutes, the yellow smudge of a giant cyclone passed and James stared - felt drawn towards the strange moving patterns, like hypnotized.

Soon after, James learned most of the inhabitants were well over thousand years old and .. filthy rich. They could afford re-cloning whenever they grew tired of their aging bodies, to stay young and healthy. The luxurious habitat took pride in being a preferred spot for them to enjoy their bodies and a lifestyle of endless spring break vacation...

"James?", Eve peered at the boy's avatar.

"Sorry, Eve. I just remembered. I was on Serendipity once!"

The AI smiled. "You looked like frozen. For a second I worried about a SimulNet glitch."

"Not at all Eve. However this memory feels ancient and detached now. As if I hadn't it experienced myself, like it had been shown to me by Sense-Play.". James scratched his head.

Eve pondered for a second.

"I can affirm it, James. You accompanied your father during the 'Natural Birth Aid II' campaign. Therefore It is one of your original memories. I ask you to recall them again, when you're in your body. My first guess is the trace decay calibration. Most memories tend to fade over time in your brain. Some even get lost completely. It happens naturally. I would blame the SimulNet module for messing up", Eve assured James.

He nodded, "OK, I will.. But, please carry on", James spoke softly

"Only 15% of all the Republic's systems are colonized at the planetary level. It's an expensive and complex undertaking. But we have all the knowledge and technology required, provided we find a good candidate.". Eve continued.

"Understood. Now, did you find something promising among those 100k, Eve?", James asked eagerly

"Yes. I think so. Take a look, at this group, James". The projection presented a processed animation of 20 yellowish and orange shining suns.

"This is group Alpha. I shows lots of promise. High metallicity, ages between 2 and 4 billion years. The radiation profiles of are exemplary. Steady burners, low fluctuation solar cycles. It is a calm neighborhood. No wild and white or blue giants in the vicinity, no pulsars, magnetars or other disturbances. There is a group of stellar black holes around 120 light years away from them, but none of them seem to be in orbit with another."

James nodded.

"I'd prefer not get us wiped out by a gamma ray burst or anything like that!", James shrugged.

"The next supernova candidates are more than 1000 light years away from the Alpha infirmary. Their poles seem to point in other directions. A direct hit is unlikely, Commander", Eve remarked.

The screen showed a group of 4 massive red pulsating giants.

"Wow", James stammered.

"There is a high probability at least one of them will go supernova within the next 100.000 years. But as I stated, I see no real dangers for us!", Eve assured.

"By the way, would the Perseus survive one, a gamma burst?", he inquired with a hint of concern.

Eve nodded assuringly.

"The Perseus will not be affected. But all of our intrasolar industrial installations, including our settler habitat would severely be damaged or destroyed. They can be rebuilt. The planet however will surely be a lost cause, ripped of its atmosphere and left with a partially molten crust" , the AI explained.

James' Avatar whistled.

"But this won't happen!". Eve smiled.

"OK, Eve. Show me, what you got!", James inquired.

"At first it did not look promising at all, to be honest. The first 15 of them exhibited strong fluctuations in radial velocity. Over the years we collected enough data, along with a set of measurements of the tidal distortions to conclude, they all are hosts to massive gas giants. Still, they are of interest to us. We found traces of large debris belts in varying orbits. I expect them to hold extraordinary amounts valuable resources.", Eve explained

"These 3 did not reveal any useful signatures to our telescopes. Nevertheless, I advice to probe them once we arrive in the group." The images of three other stars rolled by

"But these two are our prospects."

James stared at the high res animations of two bright-orange, smaller suns.

"0.7 and 0.71 solar masses. Surface temperature around 4500 Kelvin. Both have well over 13 billion years of lifetime left. They are 10 light years apart from each other and both showed signatures of rocky planets in promising orbits. For now I call them P1 und P2.", Eve declared solemny.

"How far are they away?", James asked fascinated

"Estimated 7500 light years from our position.", Eve answered. 

"So just a short hop for little horsey here?", he nudged and grinned.

"Indeed", Eve replied "The ephemeral wormhole exit would materialize after little over 15 hours in transit".

"I propose to jump directly into the Prospect 1 system. From there, we can open wormholes to all other systems of the group and proceed with further analysis. We need lots of raw materials to setup shop and start with the project", Eve suggested.

"OK Eve, let's do this. Load the main drive and then jump to the prospect 1 system. I am very excited.", James proclaimed

"Aye, commander. We'll be ready to go in about 8 hours.", Eve acknowledged

"Excellent. I guess, I will visit mom now and tell her."

"Your body is already in the wake up room. We're ready for a transfer anytime!". Eve confirmed.

"Thank you, Eve". 

The SimulNet control widget appeared in front of James' vision. He ordered a simulation shutdown and fell unconscious 3 seconds later.

. . . 

Jessica was content. By no means happy or ecstatic, but now, after 10 days of drowsiness, chills, fevers and a generous serving of diarrhea, the new body finally felt like belonging to her. And this fact alone quelled the more existential worries haunting James' mother and an uncontrollable zest for action took hold of the young woman. 

Finally free from malaise, she asked Eve for a guided tour through the innards of the massive ark ship and insisted on walking by herself. During the next days she roamed through the white, warmly lit hallways of the ship's decks, guided by the green arrows projected by her comm interface and Eve's soothing voice. She was led to the equipment hangars, stocked with machinery to start and develop a new industrial civilization, gazed at the long rows of hermetically sealed molecule assemblers and 3d printers, walked by the heavily secured towers of the ships quantum mainframes, knowing that her son's consciousness was in there, somewhere, at this very moment. 

Jessica was shown the strangely twisted donuts of the exotic axion particle accelerators, which provided the material needed to pierce through the geometry of space time and keep wormholes stable. Then she peered through a window of thick, protective glass at the centerpiece of the 'Perseus': the enigmatic, glimmering aggregates of the wormhole generators. The floor vibrated gently below her feet and a gentle bass hum saturated the Air. For a second Jessica was startled by sparkles of static electricity sizzling nearby.

However, The most precious treasure of the ship presented itself in a very modest fashion:  
It was the collective knowledge of mankind, from science to philosophy, from blueprints to records of artistic expressions of all kinds and eras, the DNA layouts of billions of species, starting with the most seemingly insignificant bacteria to the millions of human "settlers". This trove of all of mankind's achievements and the biosphere of its home world was digitally stored and spread over the ship in hundreds of small, sealed storage rooms, duplicated over and over. 

Jessica's expedition lasted a whole week and contributed to a fundamental shift of her mindset. The irrational notion, she could somehow return home had slowly transformed into a more sober prospect of the future. 'There would never be a return', she figured, 'because I am still there!', she pondered.

And now, after she witnessed the ship's wonders, Jessica admitted to share some of her son's excitement. Who would not want to take the 'Perseus' and venture into the unknown? Couldn't they afford to be bold with whatever endeavor, given the means at their disposal? 'James was right!', she figured. "We are like gods!". For a moment she shuddered with a mix of excitement and anxiety.

Later, Jessica discovered the joy of exhausting her new body in the spacious gym inside the habitation module of the 'Perseus' Of course, she would not get over her ballooning heavy breasts anytime soon, but much to her surprise she had to give her rebellious offspring some credit. The body felt alive and virile. Jessica was quite astounded, when she learned about its physical strength and endurance. The cardiovascular system seemed to stem from an athlete's body. Her musculature, although barely pronounced, mastered tasks like Chin-ups without much effort. 

It felt great! When she gazed at her reflection in the gym's mirror later, it became obvious: Her breathing, sweating body, its heaving, massive boobs. the round, tightly squeezed ass, the firm, glistening stomach, it all exuded an unbearable lewdness. A predatory grin scampered over Jessica's lush lips as she felt a torrential wave of arousal flooding her senses.

"You will not take me. I will take YOU", she addressed the exuberant reflection and rubbed over the dark, wet spot between her legs.

. . . 

A second later a "distress" signal was sent over Jessica's Comm interface, addressing the ship's AI. Shortly after, one of ship's 3d printers produced a marvelous, obscenely large and thick dildo. The flesh-colored item was delivered to her quarters immediately. Then Jessica began to explore the more explicit aspects of her new bodily existence. 

Laying on her back, She grabbed the heavy, body-warm tool with both hands, stroked over its lifelike, soft surface, mustered it and wondered for a second if its size and shape had been modeled in the likeness of her son. Would he really be this big? Jessica hoped to find out soon.

Then she whispered: "Come on, James. fill me up! Stuff your mommy good!".

The toy's pronounced tip touched her swollen pussy lips and she gently pushed. With a soft, slurping noise the artificial cock-head slipped in, effortlessly. Jessica moaned. 'Fuck, it feels good'. Once again she wondered for a moment, how many subtle modifications James had administered to this clone. The delight was close to unbearable. A warm, throbbing sensation slowly spread through the lower abdomen, her vaginal walls, enclosed and massaged the intruder and she felt herself dripping copiously on the bed sheets. Then inch after inch of the shaft disappeared in her. 

'Give it all to mommy', she murmured feverishly. A little later, the dildo's orange sized balls touched her skin and Jessica panted.

"I cannot believe this.", she giggled, pulled the toy out and held it up. Every inch of it was covered by a thick layer of her juice, some of it began to drip on her fast breathing body, in long threads, inert like clear honey. 

"Eve, please tell me the dimensions of this toy", she inquired eagerly.

"Sure Jessica, length: 13 inches. circumference at the base: 10 inches. circumference of the head: 12 inches" . Eve answered dutifully.

"I just stuffed in me, just like that", she replied proudly. "Is it formed after James?"

"No, Jessica, it is an upscaled replica from a Republic's item database. I had selected it based on the archived ratings of satisfied customers. Its original size was just 6.5 inches. I took the liberty to change the dimensions to be more ... fitting for your tastes. How does it feel, Jessica?"

"Absolutely amazing. I never thought it would fit", Jessica stated, still smiling.

"I am certain, you are capable to receive even larger specimen, Jessica. For now, I assume it will be a sufficient tool to bring you pleasure and reach a climax.", Eve explained

"Oh, I surely will, Eve", Jessica whispered, closed the connection and carried on with the exploration. 

Again she placed the massive toy at her entrance, but this time with more vigor and energy. She began with a slow but steady, back-and-forth motion and whimpered. It was absolutely sublime. Her body hummed like a well oiled machine as she showered in the most blissful waves of arousal. She increased the tempo further. The rubber balls soon slapped against her, first gentle then with a loud, smacking sound. Jessica's left hand fingers found the engorged and throbbing clitoris, rubbed over it frantically and soon approached the buildup to a breathtaking climax.

A little later, her goal was achieved. With a blood-curling moan Jessica began to squirm and pant, sensed the forceful contractions of her vaginal walls and shortly after, she was in the grasp of a mind-numbing, 30 second long orgasm. Violent spurts of pussy juice squeezed out of her, and much to her utter amazement, the ballooning mammaries began to spatter rivulets of hot breast milk into the warm air of her quarters. 

She calmed down slowly. The breath and heartbeat decelerated. Then Jessica started to laugh.

"James, you're such a naughty boy!!"

. . .

"Hi mom!", the alto of a well known voice called her.

Jessica's head jerked as she was suddenly awaken from her afternoon slumber.

"James!". She got up from the deck chair and mustered her son from head to toe.

There he was, finally in flesh and blood, just dressed in an obscenely bulging, green speedo, the blonde hair disheveled as always, his limber frame delicate, but overflowing with youthful energy! Her boy! He beamed a bright innocent smile, and gazed at Jessica's body with longing and hungry eyes. Then she was overwhelmed by a wave of motherly joy and relief, approached and hugged him. 

"It's so good to have you back", she whispered and held him close.. A few tears ran down her cheeks. And he gave in, for a minute he was her precious little boy again, embracing his mother after a long time abroad, overpowered by a strange rush of homesickness.

"You look great, mom. I hope you like my gift!", James addressed her afterwards.

They stood close to the pool in the ship's garden, a little oasis of tropical heat, inhabited by green, warm fine-grained sand and palm trees. The little patch of carefully maintained biosphere stretched a few hundred yards in all directions. Its walls were covered by intricately animated holographic projections which provided the illusion of a remote horizon with a milky blue sky. A group of flamboyant Ara parrots sat nearby and brawled amused at the strange scenery. 

"Oh yes. I am really fine now. Me and my new body got to know each other quite well. And I am a little flattered you provided me with such a generously proportioned one", she commented snarkily

James grinned and shrugged.

"And you, James? Don't you want to grow up? Not that I want to complain, but do you plan to stay a boy forever? After all these hundreds of years?", she inquired cordially.

James tilted his head, as he pondered her question.

"That's a good question, mom. I guess I will give it a try to grow up with this body at least once, just to have lived through it. Who knows, maybe I'd like to be a man? Maybe I hate it? For now I plan to keep it that way. In parts, because of you, mom!!", he replied and stroked along the outline of his limp shaft absentmindedly.

Jessica smiled at him,

"Very mindful of you, James", she remarked half-seriously and mustered his body for a few seconds.

'Fuck, he is so hot!', Jessica thought and felt a strange, unfamiliar urge take hold of her. Of course she could vividly recollect the way her original clone responded in the past, whenever she saw her young son scantily clothed or naked. She remembered the goosebumps, rushes of blood, the thumping heartbeat, her chest compressing. However, her new body throbbed with a strong, subconscious, pulsating longing and arousal on a cellular level. It was mind-numbing and strong, as if it had been imprinted in the deepest layers of her brain. For a second Jessica allowed herself to wallow in it. It appeared to be all-encompassing, powerful and addictive! She shuddered for a second, then forced herself to concentrate again.

"To put it bluntly, You look hot as hell, my son!", she complimented him

James grinned.

"See? I knew you would like me like this the most! I have an idea, Mom. You have questions and I am estatic to answer them, but I have some too. We have lots of time to squander. If you don't mind. Why don't we go to your place for a little palaver and..."

"... and then bang our brains out, James?", Jessica interrupted him.

The boy shrugged again, then smiled.

"That's actually a great idea, mom", he replied rascally.

Jessica peered into herself and scraped for a shred of irritation, something to frown at him, but could not muster it. It would have been nothing more than a moronic display of bigotry. They both knew it. 'No more charades, no more sanctimony!', she thought to herself. 

"OK, then", she gave in and they went to visit Jessica's quarters

. . .

"Honest question and full disclosure, Mom. How did I end up with this?". He pointed at the bulk in his speedo.

"Don't get me wrong, I like it very much now, but I am puzzled, you let your black market flesh dildo producer near my DNA!", James dug deeper.

Jessica sighed.

"I just want to know what happened. And I want you to be sincere. I will be too", he assured her while snuggling close to her bulging tits.

It wasn't like that at all, James", Jessica began, 

"I am all in on a nice story from times past", he assured her.

"OK, I will tell you about that, and why you entered this world in the first place". She relaxed and streched her body and mustered James to her side. 

He gazed at her, longingly. 

"Nothing ever was coincidence when it came to anything regarding Harlan, me and our decisions. At least we thought so. 50 years or so before you were born the census office began to observe an alarming trend and notified Harlan years later. It appeared an increasing number of citizens refrained from getting kid. This trend manifested in correlation to their legal age - with every re-cloning procedure they extended the lease on their existence, but somehow the urge to get new offspring seemed to wane. "

She shrugged and paused for a second.

"It was quite puzzling. Never had it been so easy to get kids. We have wombing nowadays, no pregnancy or painful birth is required any more. The bodily burden could not have been the reason, that seemed obvious. It was no economic issue either - for the most part, the older ones are a well off demographic. They all had accumulated some  
wealth by investment or own businesses. They actually had the means and time to concentrate entirely on a child, if they chose to do so. But they just didn't!"

"Can you imagine the panic at the Colonization Bureau?", she asked rhetorically while gazing at James, who returned an acknowledging nod. "The whole economics of colonization depended on a growing net number of people, not a stagnation!"

"At first it was guessed, there is something wrong with the imprinting during the clone personification process. Maybe, after many iterations, one of the most basic impetus animating all of live, the urge to procreate and raise offspring became damaged. It was certainly not the sex drive. They seemed to fuck like rabbits in their forever young bodies, like everybody else. But not even a hint was found that the stored personhoods contributed to the phenomenon in any way, even after many cycles of overwriting and imprinting."

"So you came up completely empty?"; James inquired with interest

"Yes, it is not that surprising. This urge is deeply rooted in the basic structure of the brain, everybody develops it in more or less pronounced fashion. It is quite independent from the personality we try to imprint on a fresh clone. Nothing ever was found."

"And what happened then?", James asked, fascinated.

"Then I asked your dad why WE wouldn't lead by example!", Jessica smiled.

"Harlan was well over 500, me too. Our bodies young. A comprehensive political campaign was set up. Look, the president and first lady will show you how it's done!"

She laughed.

"Of course, we aimed to exceed expectations. Leading by example meant: Me getting pregnant and a natural birth. And the echo was quite positive.", Jessica explained

"And your dad and I got to work, the conventional way..."

"You two really had sex?", The boy asked, puzzled.

"Of course, James. Don't look so shocked! After all these years it was still more than just a political union between us. But as it is always the case these days, the little fertilized cell that would be you, was examined thoroughly".

"You know the laws, James. And you know how people, who can afford it, work around, bend and twist them to get what they want. But you've been in the limelight from the very start. The eggheads checked for the usual genetic diseases and defects. Thank god, they found nothing. Then they added, what the statues allowed us to do. Your got your eye color, the little boost in intelligence and fidelity, the metabolic markers were adjusted to lower the propensity to cardiovascular issues and diabetes. Muscular and bone strength were optimized within the regulations. And this had been it".

"But then.....", Jessica stopped.

"Yes, mom?"; James asked

"Then we were asked if we wanted to apply something else. They called it "genital pronounciation". What they meant by that was some slight enhancement to your glandular performance and genitals, Nobody talked about freakish, or anything like that. The assured us, when you're grown up, it would be a nice package, not exceeding 8 inches. 

I mean 8 inches is nothing to scoff at, if not too large for normal anatomies. It was a brand new option that actually cost a fortune! And it was deemed legal! I mulled over it for a while. Even if the fix would fail, it would have no detrimental effects, so they said. Then it was Harlan, who pushed for it- He did not want his son to be laughed at by his girlfriends in the future."

Jessica smiled, reminiscing.

"It was your dad. He was so worried, his little son could end up just being mediocre in the dick department. In the end I gave in!"

Then she sighed.

"When the first in-utero shots of you were circulated, they already had to censor your dick"

Jessica shook her head.

"I was so ashamed, you wouldn't believe it. The doctors tried to calm me down. Irregularities of this kind are not uncommon. You would grow out of it in the years to come, they pointed out. You know how they talk, when something was fucked up beyond repair and people try to weasel or rationalize their way out of it? It was exactly how I felt."

And then you were born by cesarian and from this moment I loved every little inch of you. It became an obsession pretty soon. And it lead to everything happening afterwards.You got older, and your majestic appendage marched along, in stride. You growing out of it? As if!

Jessica stroked tenderly over James' cheek.

"Then I saw you naked in the bathtub one day, you were maybe 4, and I swear to god, your half hard cock dangled between your little legs, already 7 inches I guess. And something snapped in me. I've never felt so aroused before. I wanted to play with it, feel it, was overwhelmed by the most depraved urges. But at the same moment I knew, it could never happen."

She shrugged.

"So I searched for something close to IT. A bearable surrogate. Then, with the help of several intermediaries, I took a dive into the pool of depravity that was the black cloning market. It was an eye opener for me! For the first time I witnessed firsthand what happens when strict regulations try to quell or rule over human sexual deviancy. It has never worked in the past, and oh boy, it certainly does not work, when it's driven by the accumulated wealth of centuries and the technology we have at our disposal."

James looked up. 

"What did you find, mom?", he asked with interest.

Jessica smirked.

"Everything, James. Whatever concoction you desired to share your bed with, it could be produced and delivered. They had comprehensive catalogues. From 7 foot bulging muscle mountains, massive breasted vixens of ridiculous proportions, to hyper cocked futa girls, catboys and -girls. It was like a circus. And my little wish was nothing out of the ordinary for them. It seemed, more well-off women than I imagined felt the urge to be pleased by little boys with massive dicks. For a moment I felt no longer ashamed, but as part of an elite circle with a select taste. It was almost flattering."

Jessica scoffed.

"It was all very illegal, but professionally set up. The costs were eye watering. But no price is too high when your greatest fantasy can be manifested in flesh and blood! Then I heard rumors, that some of these businesses even imprinted their clones if you wished, so you can be awakened in them. It seemed as if some rich, recluse people decided to live AS their fantasy. In the end, my little request was nothing more than a entry-tier order for them."

She paused for a moment.

"If this ever would have become public, oh dear, Harlan's presidency would have come to an untimely end, not to think about our marriage and legal ramifications. I guess a new career option as a nun on some hellish ice planet like 'Sheol' would have been the only choice available to me.", Jessica concluded

"WOW", James stared at his mom

"Now you know what happened. And parts of me are still so sorry, James", Jessica pleaded.

James smiled emphatically.

"So it was an accident? Because you and dad were worried about me having just an average dick?". He giggled

"Yes, parents jump through all kinds of hoops to give their kids some advantage", she admitted weakly.

"Well, do not worry mom. This little tweak turned out to be a massive success", James remarked snarkily.

He leaned over, gently pushed Jessica's oversized breast to the side and hugged her.

"Thanks for telling me mom. I really appreciate it. "

He planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"And by the way, you haven't been the only one, who snapped a little.", James declared with a proud smirk.

"What do you mean?", Jessica replied

"I guess dad never told you. But can you remember Miss Ivanova?", the boy inquired, still grinning.

"Your private math tutor? Of course. She left because of urgent family matters", Jessica recalled.

"This may be the case, but it was her own urges, who got her into trouble, She just would not let go of me, literally", James explained to his staring mother.

"I guess, back then I underestimated the amount of surveillance tech in my study room. She was a young woman of many talents, including math I assume. She gave head, gosh it was great! I gifted her the first proper load of my young life. And she swallowed all of it, without spilling a single drop! I will forever remember her proud and acknowledging smile". James explained casually.

"I dressed in those tight pants, just for her to quiver over. I loved to tease her. And she was so minute with tracking my "progress" as she called it. Both in math and cock size". James giggled.

"And then, one day, she was escorted out of my room. Dad was less than pleased. I pleaded my case, begged for clemency. She was let go, without trial, but her reputation forever tarnished. Maybe she became a nun, who knows." 

"That really happened?". Jessica was dumbfounded

"Yep, it was a never-tell-mom thing. She was the only hot female teacher I ever had. And you know dad, how he's thinking."

Jessica shrugged "I guess, yes!"

"He made sure to get the oldest, ugliest and male bodies available in the years to come. Which is quite an achievement, since people are so eager to re-clone once they hit 50. He made sure this would not happen again".

James laughed.

"Nevertheless, they were excellent tutors. But he took some joy out of my life, would not reason with me. But now, it does not matter anymore!"

He looked up, his facial expression now vulnerable and needy. 

"Mom?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can you show me now, how much you love every inch of me?. Your little boy is starving for some affection", he begged, like a puppy dog.

Jessica smiled warmly.

"Of course, honey!"

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of our little space opera. Please bear with me that I blue balled you, but a decision was made to move the ensuing explicit encounter to the next one. Chapter 3 marks the end of the introduction / exposition. I felt the need to add some more context and depth to Jessica's character. I hope you found it worth a read.
> 
> As always I am looking forward to your comments, remarks and insights.
> 
> It is very likely that this will be the last update in 2020. But I hope to be back next year.  
> To the readers of "Middle School Cum King": There will be another chapter sometime next week


End file.
